


Loving

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Draco is intentionally naughty, and Harry has a creative way of punishing him.





	Loving

"Why do you pick damned fight, when you want me to fuck you hard?" Harry asked as he fucked his boyfriend hard.

Draco moaned before answering, "Because, you treat me like a porcelain doll, unless you are angry. Besides, why ask when you can manipulate?"

Hearing his lover's confession, he willed himself to slow down and go even gentler than he normally would.

"Well, since you wish to play the part of a petulant brat, I won't give you what you want. I'm going to make _slow_ love to you, all night long," Harry whispered in his whimpering lover's ear.

~Fin~


End file.
